


Their Special Boy

by phoenixnz



Series: The Chronicles of Martha and Jonathan [15]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Clark has a new power but he's still their little miracle





	Their Special Boy

**Author's Note:**

> From Season 4: Transference
> 
> I still cringe at some of the scenes in that episode. Some of it was just too weird. No matter how good JG was, the particular scene this is written from always weirds me out. Having said that, the speech inspired this vignette.

To Martha and Jonathan, Clark was more than just a special child. It wasn’t just the fact that he was literally from out of this world. He was their miracle. The child they had never thought they could have. 

On Clark’s first day at school, both his parents decided to accompany him. Martha had thought she would be the one who would find it hard to pull away and watch her little boy walk proudly into school carrying his very own lunchbox. But no, it was his dad who couldn’t tear himself away. It was his dad who waited anxiously by the fence every day at home time those first few days, looking for the school bus. Since Clark lived on a farm, several miles from Smallville Elementary, there was only one way for him to get to school, and that was by bus. Unless one or both of his parents took him, and on a busy farm that just wasn’t possible.

Clark had walked in to school that first day with his head high. When he saw his parents after school, he chattered non-stop about his teacher, Mrs Robbins and the pretty little girl who sat next to him. It took a while for Martha to realise he was talking about Lana Lang. She was even more amused to realise he had his first crush.

The school principal had asked why they hadn’t entered Clark in kindergarten and all they could tell her was that they had been homeschooling Clark, but had realised he was better being around children his own age. Martha wanted to protect her son, but she didn’t want to wrap him in cotton either. 

They’d explained to him very carefully, in a way he could understand, how important it was that he never show his abilities. Martha often wondered if she’d given her son nightmares by telling him that if people found out about him that the authorities might very well take him away. She was careful not to say ‘the police’ since Ethan was often at the house, even in uniform, and it wouldn’t do to have Clark afraid of Jonathan’s old friend. 

Martha would often bake cookies fresh so her boy would have some when he came home from school. The kitchen would be filled with the sweet aroma of the cookies. Jonathan had also taken to coming in to get cookies right around the same time the bus would pull up. Once Clark had eaten his cookies, Jonathan would take him outside to play a few games. Maybe a little football, or a little tag. Spending time with his son was so important at this age, Jonathan would say.  
Martha couldn’t agree more. 

“Hey sweetheart.”

She looked up and smiled at her husband. He kissed her cheek then went to the refrigerator, grabbing the bottle of milk, tipping it up. Martha pretended to be outraged at her husband’s cheek.

“Jonathan Kent! Use a glass!”

He responded with a sly grin, then pinched her backside for good measure. She picked up the towel and flicked it at him. Jonathan laughed and dodged, grabbing a wooden spoon from the dish rack and holding it up in the en garde position.

“Oh, that’s how it is, huh?” she said, pretending the towel was her own weapon, aiming it at him.

“Gonna have to do better than that,” Jonathan said, crowing. 

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Oh really? Cocky aren’t we?”

“That’s cause I always win,” he returned.

“We’ll see about that,” she told him. 

The sound of a beeping horn could be heard across the field, stopping them in the middle of their horseplay. Jonathan took advantage of her distraction and grabbed her around the waist.

“Gotcha!” he said, dipping her and planting a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping he would take the hint. He deepened the kiss, making a sound suspiciously like a soft growl. 

“Mommy, Daddy!”

Great. Childus interruptus, Martha thought, wishing Clark had taken just a little bit longer. Although she could have sworn only about a minute had passed, rather than the four or five it usually took Clark to get from the bus to the porch.

Jonathan let her up.

“Hey Clark,” he said. “How was school kiddo.”

Martha turned, laying cool hands on her face, giving herself a few moments to collect herself before she set about giving Clark his usual glass of milk and placing cookies on a plate. 

She watched as her son munched on his cookie, chattering to his dad about his day at school. Jonathan responded just as enthusiastically, eating his own cookies. Martha shook her head and smiled fondly at her two boys.

The cookies were gone and the glasses were emptied when Jonathan suggested taking Clark out to play tag. Martha took the plate and the glasses and rinsed them. She stood at the sink, daydreaming.

“Martha?”

She looked around, realising she had been standing there daydreaming for more than ten minutes. Jonathan shouted again and she went out, frowning.

“Jonathan?”

As she looked at her husband, she realised something was missing. Clark. 

“Where’s Clark?”

He looked at her helplessly. “I don’t know,” he said.

She stared at him. “What do you mean, you don’t know?”

He shrugged, his face worried. “I mean, I don’t know. Clark just suddenly started running and then he disappeared.” He told her that their son had somehow been able to run faster than any normal person. 

She continued to stare at him in disbelief. When Clark didn’t appear after an hour, she knew something was terribly wrong. Jonathan had gone to the edge of their property to look for their son, but he’d come back saying there was no trace of him.

Worried that Clark had somehow fallen somewhere and hurt himself, Martha began calling all their friends. Jonathan, meanwhile, called Ethan. 

Jonathan and Ethan went out to conduct a wider search, while Martha chose to stay at home in case Clark somehow found his way home.

She had no idea what to tell him if he did show up. She hadn’t known he could run so fast and if she hadn’t known then it was highly probable Clark didn’t know either. Having peculiar strength was one thing, but this had to be frightening for him. Especially if he’d managed to get himself lost.

Martha wondered if it had something to do with him not being born on Earth. Then again, she had been hearing a few odd stories in town of people who had been acting strangely ever since the meteor shower. 

It was several hours after dark before she heard the door open and an exhausted Jonathan came in, carrying their son. He put Clark down. Clark’s face was dirty and streaked, as if he’d been crying. Seeing that, Martha couldn’t help bursting into tears herself.

She ran to her son and scooped him up, still crying.

“Mommy?”

“I’m here baby.” She let him go and held him by the shoulders, looking him over.

“Am I bad, Mommy?”

She glanced at Jonathan, who shook his head in confusion.

“What do you mean, sweetie?”

“I ran and got lost. I was scared Mommy.”

“I know you were, baby. But it’s okay. You’re home now.”

“I didn’t mean to run so far away,” Clark said in a small voice. “Daddy told me, Daddy said …”

Martha could only imagine what Jonathan had told him. The last thing she wanted to do was give her little boy a complex about his strange abilities, but the truth was, she was terrified that she would lose him because of those abilities. The only thing she could do, she thought, was reassure him.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. 

“No, baby. You are not bad. You’re special. You’re my special boy, Clark.”


End file.
